Selene's alternate personalities
This article focuses on Selene's Alternate personalities. Just like Mike, Selene suffers Multiple Personality Disorder. Raven Raven is the first alternate personality of Selene. Raven's a tough girl with little to no respect for authority and only listens to a few people but she's actually a kind protective sister to Selene. She has reality warping/material conversion powers like Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Dwayne McCall (Static Shock). Like Chester, she appears whenever Selene gets angry or annoyed. Once she's trigged, her braid goes on the opposite side and her eyes become violet. Raven is about 21 and the oldest persona. Raven has odd taste buds as eating pizza with candy toppings or chocolate cake with okonomiyaki (a Japanese pancake-like food) but her most favorite is fried and fatty food like deep fried pizza. Like Mike and Selene, she's closer to Manitoba. She has a fear of cats, according to Selene her fears was from a prank that went wrong. She also hates math, not her best subject. Not only she protects Selene but gives her new clothes when she grows out of her old ones. In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Treasure of Duckberg, In The Fearing House, In To Catch a Fairy, Artemis Artemis is the second alternate personality of Selene. She's an athletic of Selene and the most health conscious next to Dove. She can be boastful and stubborn enjoying a good challenge from others mostly from her model and big sister figure Svetlana. But while Artemis loves to be athletic, she also loves to read and listens to music and is a big fan of musicals and hip hop. Her trigger is similar to how Svetlana's triggered and her braid goes to the back like a ponytail and her eyes become violet. Artemis is about 19 going on 20. Artemis' favorite colors are red, orange, and gold. She hates losing and is afraid of thunder and earthquakes. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Skultimate Frights, after Selene volunteers to be the skater, Artemis took over and coach the team (with Svetlana in the necklace as her guide). With the help of Sylvia, Artemis won the challenge for her team. In To Catch a Fairy, Dove Dove is Selene's third alternate personality. While most of the time Dove is the most peaceful of the personas due to her love of nature and animals she does have a bit of a dark side who Raven and Artemis dubbed the Shadow Queen. She is calm, logical, and superior intelligence. She also can find someway to make sure things go alright. She is a bit of an environmentalist, normally defacing or prtesting things that affect animals. As of that, she is a total vegan. She's also a big sister figure to Hime. She is triggered when Selene putsa flower in her hair, mostly a daisy and Dove weaves more into her braid and her eyes become violet. Her power is the control of plants, can understand animals, and see people's auras. Dove is 18 years old. She is close to Chester. She is afraid of close spaces and bats, just like J.Z. In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion, In Family Décor Party, In To Catch a Fairy, Hime Himeko "Hime" is Selene's fourth alternate personality. As the youngest Hime is the most happy go lucky of the bunch, she loves cute things, and is the most naïve of Selene's personas. Hime loves magical girl animes ranging from Pretty Cure to Sailor Moon. She even draws her own manga which she dubbed Pretty Magic Princess Hime-chan based on herself and the people in Selene's life. She has a huge sweet tooth and is normally seen eating cake if she gets scared of upset. There are two people she goes to either her big "sissy" Dove or she will find Mike ripping his shirt calling out her Big Brother Vito to protect her. Her trigger is when Selene holds a magical girl item: real or toy, When Selene's Hime, her hair goes into pigtails, then mysteriously puts on a magical girl costume in split seconds (which Mike and Cameron can't explain it), and her eyes become violet. Her powers are able to control water and is the healer of the group. Since she's the youngest, Hime's six years old. She is afraid of the dentist. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion, when Selene and Anne Maria argued, Anne Maria taunts about Hime about her fashion, which she didn't take it very well. This caused Vito to become angry and break up with Anne Maria. Selene let Hime out and she was comforted by Vito, much to Zoey's surprise. Vito try to deny he was sweet but Zoey promises to keep his secret making Hime giggle. In To Catch a Fairy, In Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop, In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, Trivia *All of Selene's personas are all females. *Also they all have violet eyes when in control of Selene. *They can telepathically talk to Selene in her mind and see and hear the outside world. *While Selene's asleep, they shift on their own and do their normal activities at night. Gallery Overall= Raven by bubblemomoko15-d78jrp4.jpg|Selene as Raven. Artemis by bubblemomoko15-d78jsjp.jpg|Selene as Artemis. Dove by bubblemomoko15-d78jt3h.jpg|Selene as Dove. Hime by bubblemomoko15-d78jtnw.jpg|Selene as Hime. Skultimate roller maze artemis by bubblemomoko15-d7fbju9.jpg File:Artemis_Hip_Hop.jpg|Artemis as Lollipop Hip Hop Hime as cure honey by bubblemomoko15-d7juft6.jpg|Hime cosplaying as Cure Honey. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Character's... articles